Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/History of Star Trek Book
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "The Origins of the Star Trek Phenomenon: Gene Roddenberry, the Original Series, and Science Fiction Fandom in the 1960s". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Memory Alpha is not for advertising our personal Star Trek works, nor is it for posting original research, which this book is. 31dot (talk) 22:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion --Sween013 (talk) 02:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Fans, I thought fans would be interested in a book that describes how the Star Trek Phenomenon started and how fandom in the 1960s had an integral part in creating the Star Trek community. It is quite customary in the academic community to inform others about your work to let fellow scholars and others interested in your topic know where they can find well-researched information. I was only trying to let others interested in this topic know where they can read reliable well-researched information as a public service to all fans and scholars. Apparently, this is not allowed on Memory Alpha. Sincerely, Laura J. Sweeney *The level of interest is not the issue, as it sounds like an interesting subject; it is simply that this is probably not the proper forum to do so. 31dot (talk) 01:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) *Second. Unofficial is unofficial, until it's not. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) *I'm not convinced we *should* delete it. It's a reference book, or at least what we categorize as a reference book. We have plenty of unofficial reference books on the site already... consider all the books by James Van Hise and others via Schuster & Schuster, for example. Sweeney's book is self-published, but I'm not sure that alone should disqualify it, either. Schuster & Schuster wasn't by any stretch a mainstream publisher. And there are many other examples. I dunno... it all depends on what our goals are here, at least in the realm of reference material, and in particular material that would be considered original research. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Everyone, As for deletion of my page, feel free to do so. I was under the impression that an encyclopedic website was the same as the dictionary definition of encyclopedia in that it is, "a work that contains information on all branches of knowledge or treats comprehensively a particular branch of knowledge usually in articles arranged alphabetically often by subject.” 1 I apparently was naïve in thinking in academic terms that the literal definition of encyclopedia applied to website encyclopedias. I was merely trying to add to the corpus of knowledge and information about the subject of Star Trek. My sincere apologies for assuming an academic definition was relevant when it does not apply to website “encyclopedias” such as Memory Alpha. Sincerely, Laura J. Sweeney 1 Merriamwebster.com, “Encyclopedia,” http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/encyclopedia, (accessed August 27, 2012). :From the author's comments, it doesn't seem to be a reference book so much as a dissertation or thesis(she speaks of the "academic community"). 31dot (talk) 20:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) * KEEP It's a published work about Trek, even if it's self-pubbed. As we have similar, there is no reason to delete. More material is always good. 19:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :The above comment is invalid, as the deletion policy states only logged-in users can participate in PfD discussions. Additionally, even the author of the page has said it should be deleted. 31dot (talk) 01:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) To All Concerned: I should have been more specific with my last comment and I do not wish to be taken out of context or misinterpreted. When I said, “As for deletion of my page, feel free to do so,” I meant I do not wish to be involved in the decision making process and I do not believe I should have any say whatsoever in whether this page stays active or not. I believe in democracy and consensus and the only people that should have a say one way or the other are Star Trek fans and the users of Memory Alpha. Whatever you all may decide, I am completely fine with. I know fandom. Not just because I interviewed fans, I am also an “Aca-Fan,” (meaning that I am both an academic and a fan), which is a borrowed term from Henry Jenkins who happens to be a very prominent scholar on the matter of Star Trek and many other genres of fandom. I respect any decision you all collectively make. All My Sincere Best to Everyone of You or to put in Star Trek parlance, Live Long and Prosper. Sincerely, Laura J. Sweeney :As the book has now an ISBN number, and is available through Amazon, I am voting in keeping this page on Memory Alpha. It falls into the category of published material. I consider this additional support - we have articles about Denise Crosby's films that covered the fandom movement. As this book is about fandom, it merits inclusion.Throwback (talk) 16:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Kept' as no consensus to delete. 31dot (talk) 11:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC)